The Intention of the Abyss
Intention of the Abyss (アヴィスの意志, Avisu no Ishi sometimes romanized as Will of the Abyss) is the existence that governs the Abyss. She is also the twin sister of Alice. The reason she is targeting Oz is because she had a deep love with Jack. It is implied that she has heard that Oz is the reincarnation of Jack, which is the most likely reason for why she wants Oz to join her in Abyss. History Alice (The Will of the Abyss) and her twin sister Alice, now B-Rabbit, was born in the Abyss when Lacie Baskerville was 'thrown' into the Core of the Abyss 100 years ago. She had touched the Core when Lacie did and merged with it becoming the Will of the Abyss and remained in the Abyss for many years to come while her sister returned to the surface world. During this time she would 'connect' and share her sister's body to explore and would eventually meet Jack Vessalius whom she would on some days play with him and on others visit Lacie's grave. She often wore light colored dresses and got along well with Jack though she dislikes Levy, Vincent Nightray, Gilbert Nightray, and Oswald Baskerville for many different reasons. Plot When Oz and Gilbert find Lacie's grave, and Oz removes the pocket watch. He suddenly finds himself in an illusion-like tower. There he meets the illusion of memories The Will of the Abyss that mistook him for Jack Vessalius. She then states that she will make him suffer and then slowly kill him. (Though it hasn't been proved that it was the Will of the Abyss as it could have been the Alice from the past.) Later on, when Oz returns from the Abyss, he decides to go back to the place where his coming of age ceremony was held. When they start looking for any clues, suddenly one of Alice's memories appears. There we see Jack Vessalius telling Oz and Gil that they are being watched by The Will of the Abyss. Then suddenly the memory disappears and we see Oz, Gil and Alice in some kind of illusion where the Will of the Abyss was in her rabbit form. She appeared only to see Oz and to question him why he is with Alice. Then when Oz says that he wanted to be with Alice, the Will of the Abyss started to attack him only to be shot by Oz. Then the illusion disappears and later we see the Will of the Abyss telling herself that Oz will regret choosing the Black Rabbit over her. Description Appearance She can sometimes appear in the form of a white rabbit doll covered in blood with big round eyes. The real form of the Intention of the Abyss is similar to Alice, but with white hair, a white dress, lavender-coloured eyes, and a crazed expression, generally the opposite of Alice. According to Jack, she only wears light colored clothes in the human world and holds a white rabbit or Cheshire. Alice the B-rabbit usually wears dark colored clothes and holds a black rabbit. Personality The Intention of the Abyss wants both Oz and Alice to go back to the Abyss. The Intention of the Abyss and Alice are twins, both were conceived in the human world, and born into the Abyss. It is noted that in episode 22, Duke Barma reads from a passage in Jack's journal where Alice tells Jack that The Will of the Abyss can only surface and take over her body for a half a day at a time. She is soft-spoken and calm with an almost friendly smile worn as she tears down people with her words . In episode 22, When the story centers on Alice and Will, It is shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses, her personality is gentle and afraid, she is the Intention. When wearing dark colored dresses, and her atmosphere is dark, she is Alice The B-Rabbit. In chapter 63, it is finally revealed what her wish was to Break (At the time he was Kevin Regnard.). She no longer desires to be The Intention of the Abyss, and she also wants him to save Alice. Abilities and Powers Abyss: She governs and controls all of the Abyss and its Chains. Self-Transformation: She can use her rabbit doll as a replica of herself to exist in the human-world. Relationships Cheshire Cheshire is a Chain that lives in a dimension created from White Alice's memories. He resembles a human form of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Originally believed to be a fervent servant of the Intention of the Abyss, it later turns out that he is trying to protect Black Alice's memories that she abandoned, in order to prevent her from suffering pain when she recalls them. Break mentions that Cheshire's eye was originally his own. Jack Vessalius The Will of the Abyss bears a deep love for Jack. She, like Alice, developed a strong bond with him. Jack showed her many things that she had never seen before, particularly because of her inability to leave the Abyss. Her love for him disillusions her entirely, and in one scene, she is shown waiting for Jack at a tea party, but he never shows up. Alice B-Rabbit The Will of the Abyss and Alice are twin sisters. Alice said that she could communicate with her while she was in Abyss. They appear to be on very bad terms with each other, but the Will seems to care for Alice somewhat, seeing as a part of her wish to Break was to "save Alice". Oz Vessalius The first time they met, The Will of the Abyss thought that Oz was Jack. She seems to think of him as a reincarnation of Jack Vessalius and is thus deeply infatuated with him, and shows jealously at Oz choosing Alice over her, saying he will "regret it." Lacie Baskerville It is confirmed that Lacie Baskerville is the mother of Alice, The Will of the Abyss, and her twin sister Alice. The Will of The Abyss and Lacie share similar traits such as dancing in blood and having damaged personalities. Just as Lacie had an interest in Jack, the Will of the Abyss also holds the same interest. Levy Levy is the confirmed father of the Intention of the Abyss and her twin sister Alice. The Intention of the Abyss seems to dislike Levy, though she doesn't seem to know that he is her father. Oswald Baskerville She doesn't seem to get along well with Oswald as mentioned at the end of Retrace LXIX: Alice. When he asks if Alice has changed to the personality that likes him, she exclaims of course as it would be quite stupid to stay as the personality that dislikes him when he's around. Quotes *''"Why are you interfering?"'' *''"You will definitely regret... choosing the Black Rabbit over me." *"Hurry. Hurry... come pick me up."'' *''"Hey, hurry and come pick me up. I've prepared many different kinds of dolls for you. Let's play together. Let's chat until we feel sleepy. And also... and also... yeah... my beloved one."'' *''"I always thought that red would suit Cheshire."'' *''"I don't want to be....the Will of the Abyss anymore."'' *''"Save Alice!"'' Gallery Main Article: Intention of the Abyss/Gallery Trivia * In the first episode, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the Intention of the Abyss who actually mistook Oz as Jack (this is quickly noticed when she said that they always played there). * The Intention of the Abyss seems to have an obsession with Jack Vessalius, as she seems to imply with her crazed personality and the words'' '''I hate Glen, because he took 'that person' away from me. Gilbert too. Vincent too. I hate everyone who gets too close to 'that person'. ' *The Intention is a white-haired and white-clothed version of Alice. This is like the red and white queens, who were like opposites of each other, or looking-glass versions of each other. The Red Queen was sharp and smart and the White Queen was docile and dim-witted. In Pandora Hearts, Alice is violent and cutting, while the Intention is more reserved and soft-spoken. *In Chapter 39, Jack was asking Glen what his motives were, asking if he wished to obtain the Harmony of the Abyss or The Intention of the Abyss. This means that The Harmony of The Abyss is the opposite of The Intention and that they are two separate beings that dwell withing The Abyss with the same basic control of The Abyss, as obtaining one would mean absolute power. *It's revealed in chapter 63, that her wish that Break had promised to grant was that she no longer wants to remain as the Will anymore and to save Alice. Despite the fact that she doesn't like Alice much, she still wants to save her. *Destroying Alice's counterpart soul, (The Will of The Abyss) may destroy Alice. Category:Female Characters Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Characters Category:Abyss